The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for manipulating discarded cooling units, such as freezers and refrigerators. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for evacuating flowable media from discarded cooling units.
The means for cooling foodstuffs and/or other commodities in a freezer or refrigerator normally comprises a closed circuit for a supply of coolant. In many instances, the coolant contains chlorofluorohydrocarbons which can adversely affect the environment if permitted to escape into the atmosphere. Such constituents of coolants which are used in many cooling units are believed to destroy the ozone layer in the atmosphere. This is the reason that many countries prescribe controlled evacuation and disposal of volatile constituents of coolants which are confined in discarded cooling units. For example, a refrigerator which is ready to be discarded can contain up to 200 grams of chlorofluorohydrocarbons as well as up to 300 grams of lubricant. The two flowable media are confined in discrete circuits and each such flowable medium should be collected and disposed of in a controlled manner to prevent escape of volatile ingredients into the atmosphere and/or the escape of liquid constituents into the ground.